BlazBlue Radio
BlazBlue Radio, also known as BlueRadio (ぶるらじ BuruRaji), is a radio show started on April 9, 2009 on Nico Nico Douga. The main purpose of the show is to support and promote the BlazBlue franchise. The radio show is unique in that it is not only a voiced show, but also contains animations and art by the staff to create a more active and lively radio show. The main animations are super deformed versions of each character such as those seen on Teach Me, Miss Litchi and Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!. As of June 3, 2010, a continuation show called Continued - BlueRadio (続・ぶるらじ Zoku - BuruRaji) began appearing on Nico Nico Douga. Similar to the first series of radio shows, this series also supports BlazBlue, specifically Continuum Shift. Yet another series called BlueRadio - Wide '(ぶるらじw bururaji - waido) began on March 31, 2011 on Nico Nico Douga. As with before, supporting BlazBlue is the radio show's main goal, but they concentrate more on Continuum Shift II this time around. The 4th installment of the Radio series, '''BlueRadio - Hyper '(ぶるらじH bururaji - haipa) began on November 21, 2012, on Nico Nico Douga. There are also special episodes for the public recordings during BlueFes. Information The main three members of BlueRadio are Ragna the Bloodedge's Tomokazu Sugita, Noel Vermillion's Kanako Kondou, and Tsubaki Yayoi's (Izayoi in BlueRadio Hyper) Asami Imai. Amongst regular radio show activities such as reading fan letters, they also partake in different corners every airing. Almost every time there is a guest voice actor from BlazBlue who joins them. There are officially 12 episodes, a special episode after Continuum Shift's release, and a 4-part release of the BlueFes Spring Raid convention. Continued - BlueRadio is much the same as the original BlueRadio but with different corners. Continued - BlueRadio ended with 13 episodes. BlazBlue - Wide brings something new to the formula by widening the screen from 4:3 ratio to 16:9 ratio. Other than that, it is the same type of show. Main Corners (First BlueRadio) '''Scold him/her (More), Ragna-kun - A fan submits a letter about a recent embarrassing event in their life, and Ragna (Sugita) scolds him/her. The scolding person occasionally changes depending on the nature of the letter and guest present. Variations includes Hime-sama, Taokaka, Jin-sama, Kon-chan, Tsubaki/Izayoi/Imajin, MoriP (Toshimichi Mori). What if? BlazBlue - A what-if battle situation is read, and the BlueRadio members have to think of something to say in ad lib. Faint Memory Grimoire - A physical subject is read, and the BlueRadio members try and draw the subject. For example, once they are told to draw "the final boss in BlazBlue." Battle! Battle! - A competing event is done so that Kondo, Imai, and the guest (if there is one) try and take away all of Sugita's 100 tentama points away. Noel Poem - Kondo, as Noel, reads a poem usually written by a fan. Also known as the public execution segment. Tsubaki's Whisper - Imai, as Tsubaki, shares her thoughts on a subject, usually something random or spontaneous. Similar variations includes Jin's Murmur, Makoto's Whisper, Bang's War Cry, Rachel's Contempt, and Azrael's Strife. BlueRadio Shopping - 'Introduces various goods for sale, which can be purchased thru the Arc System Works Official Web Shop. Main Corners (Continued - BlueRadio) Carried over from BlueRadio: #'Scold him/her More, Ragna-kun #'Noel Poem' #'BlueRadio Shopping' Military Academy Art Room - A (usually) simple drawing is made, and the BlueRadio members must expand upon it based on a certain theme. The chosen drawing is displayed in the background in future episodes. This is the Power of the Azure! - The chant Ragna says during his Astral Heat is broken up via mad lib and the BlueRadio members must filled in the empty portions with something that pertains to a certain theme. Fight!! Kagutsuchi Dojo - The first few episodes has Sugita asking the other members what the meaning of a certain fighting game term means. The latter episodes has Sugita reading sentences with missing words, and the remaining members must guess which word fits in the missing areas from a list of choices. Tsubaki's Report Book - Imai, as Tsubaki, gives an interview to the guest, also playing as his/her own character. Main Corners (BlueRadio Wide) Carried over from BlueRadio: #'Scold him/her More, Ragna-kun' #'Noel Poem' #'BlueRadio Shopping' #'Tsubaki's Report Book' What happens if? Blazblue - '1st episode only. Members think of a new mode that's in Continuum Shift II. '''Teach me! Master! - '''2nd episode only. Members learns different things from the guest. '''BlueRadio Ranking Island (Hyper) - '''Members look at the results of surveys were conducted before each episode on the official site. Becomes "Hyper" in episode 7, but contents did not change. '''Choose and Answer Extend - '''A simple version of ranking island, as the surveys conducted only had 3 choices. '''What if Continuum Shift - '''A what if situation arises and members think of what the character would say in response. Unlike in '''What if? BlazBlue, ' 'Faint Memory Grimoire Judegement - '''Combination of '''Military Academy Art Room '''and '''Faint Memory Grimiore. ' 'Sector Seven Merchandise Development Department - '''Members picks one merchandise idea from the various ideas submitted by listeners. The final remaining ones were picked again, with Kokonoe in episode 13, where it becomes a real merchandise for sale. '''I'd hate Blazblue if this happened - '''Listeners provide themes where they would hate to see them happening in BlazBlue. Main Corners (BlueRadio Hyper) Carried over from BlueRadio: #'Scold him/her More (and more), Ragna-kun #'Noel Poem' #'BlueRadio Shopping' #'Tsubaki's Conviction' A pen is mighter than a sword (Nox Nyctores)' - '''Members finish a half-finished drawing, which features the new characters from Chronophantasma. The staff of the show then votes on the best drawing, in which it gets featured in the background during the segment. Main Corners (Public Recordings) '''What if? 1 frame Blazblue - '''A picture with empty speech bubbles is presented to the members and guests, where they come up with the words to fill in. '''Our Six Heroes - '''Members and guests comes up with one of the six parts that makes up the theme. If their answers doubles up with other people, they have to proclaim something good about themselves as a punishment game. '''What's inside Arakune? - '''Each team of three has to guess the items inside the Arakune Box. They have to get all three correct. '''Bullet has locked onto your eyes - '''Each team of three guesses what is thrown between two panels. Gallery Yosuke in Bururaji.png|Yosuke Hanamura chibi in BlazBlue Radio. Trivia *The backgrounds used in the Shop in the PSP version of BlazBlue are based on BlueRadio. *The DSi game ''BlazBlue: Battle X Battle is based heavily on BlueRadio. *BlueRadio (mainly from Sugita) references many other copyrighted contents, mainly from fighting games and animes, such as Gundam, Railgun, and Rival Schools amongst others. *BlueRadio also occasionally features guests outside the voicecast of Blazblue, represented by other characters from other games. Thus far they have included Daisuke Ishiwatari (represented by Sol Badguy of ''Guilty Gear''), Toshimichi Mori (represented by Paracelsus wearing sunglasses) Mikako Takahashi (represented by Heart Aino of Arcana Heart, to promote Arc System Works porting Arcana Heart 3 to PS3 and Xbox 360 consoles) Iori Nomizu (Celica A. Mercury), Faylan (represented by a cat, to promote the OP of Continuum Shift Extend) and Shoutarou Morikubo (represented by Yosuke Hanamura of ''Persona 4'', to promote Arc System Works collaborating with Atlus in creating Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena) *Up until Bluefes Riot Summer Again Part 2, Tomomi Isomura has showed up as guest the most (11 times). She substituted Asami Imai when she was away, and Kanako Kondo when she was late. She also showed up as a semi-regular member as Isocchi Button. Category:Related Media